Practiced Holiday
by A Twisted Vine
Summary: Rin attempts to introduce her son to Santa Claus. Sesshoumaru attempts to make it look like it'll work. [Oneshot] [AU] [SR]


**Title:** Practiced Holiday

**Type:** One-shot. AU.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** General. Humor.

**Dedication:** Little House on the Prairie. I used to _love_ reading them.

**Summary:** Rin attempts to introduce her son to Santa Claus. Sesshoumaru attempts to make it look like it'll work.

**Notes:** I have no idea if they celebrate Christmas or have St. Nick in Japan. I also know its July, so why am I writing this? I'm also aware it's crappily written, but I'm hot and hungry and screw you if you want to flame me! Also, Sessh and Rin only have one kid, because I said so. Har har.

**)-(**

The radio turned off with a soft _click_, the woman smiling softly as she gazed absently out the large window of the penthouse. The city was blanketed with a crisp sheet of clean snow, the twilight stars glowing iridescent in the velvet sky. Stepping lightly, she made her way past the tall Christmas tree – somewhat out of place in the large room, yet beautiful all the same – and into the kitchen. "Sesshoumaru?"

The youkai had been leaning silently against one of the counter tops, and looked up quickly at his wife's voice. "Hn." He watched Rin slink into the room, her steps slow and eyes dancing with the soft anxiety of asking him something she wasn't entirely sure he'd like.

She stopped beside him, staring down at her feet. "Christmas is in a few days and Keiji," Rin referred to their four-year-old son, "is old enough to… ah…"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Yes?"

The woman opted for a different approach. "When I was a little girl, before I lost my parents, one of the ways we'd celebrate Christmas was through… Santa Claus… I was just thinking maybe Keiji could-"

"Youkai children do not believe in such things," he said coolly.

Rin's face fell. "Surely, some do-"

The inu youkai shifted uneasily. "I was 17 when Inuyasha turned three. Izayoi, too, wanted to bring him… Santa Claus," The name did not roll comfortably off his tongue, "And Chichi-ue could not talk her out of it."

"How did it go?"

"Inuyasha discovered his gift from 'Santa Claus' and was happy with it. He thanked Chichi-ue and Izayoi, and when the she tried to explain who had brought it…" Sesshoumaru paused, "The hanyou replied there was no scent of this 'Santa Claus'."

"Couldn't you have told him Saint Nick didn't leave a scent…?"

The demon refrained from rolling his eyes. "Youkai and hanyou do not think in such a way, and would have known it to be a lie."

Rin tapped her fingers against the counter top. "Oh… never mind then…" She frowned, turning to leave for bed when Sesshoumaru's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. "Intimate, aren't we?" She muttered with a wry smile.

"Perhaps, we could try this 'Santa Claus' if you truly wish too…"

Rin whirled in his arms, lifting her head to meet his gaze. "Really?"

"Hn."

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru! I'm sure I can make it work!" She squealed, vaguely reminding him of when she'd been in highschool. "Keiji-chan will be so surprised!" Rin pecked him on the lips, all ready moving to skip off and make preparations.

Sesshoumaru held her securely against him, nuzzling her neck. "You can not leave me with only that," he breathed.

**)-(**

The young half demon grunted, lifting up to face the tall figure sitting at the end of his bed. He gave his head a quick shake, clearing mussed silver hair from his vision. "What is it, Chichi-ue?" Keiji whispered.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at his son, quietly contemplating how to go about this. "Have you ever heard of St. Nick?"

The hanyou nodded slowly. "Hai, at daycare they told us I think!" He slapped a hand to his chest, "I think he's fake! No man will come to our house, right, Chichi-ue?"

The demon nearly frowned. This wasn't going to be as easy as he'd thought… With a deep breath, Sesshoumaru began to explain what would happen in a few days' time.

**)-(**

"You open the present, what do you do now?"

"Thank you Okaa-san for making Satan bring me this gift!"

"Iie. It's 'Santa'. And do not thank your mother, only him."

"Thank you for the present, Santa!"

"More sincere."

"Um… Chichi-ue."

"Hn."

"What's 'sincere' mean?"

**)-(**

Rin ushered the yawning child into the sprawling main room, directing him towards the lit-up tree. Keiji blinked a few times, shuffling towards the tower of ornately wrapped boxes and coming to a quick stop before the largest one. It was nearly twice his size, wrapped in paper more colorful than the others with a large red bow. He put his small claws to good use.

Now running his hand over the hefty toy truck that had been inside, Keiji grinned. "Arigatou, Santa Claus-sama!"

Rin beamed at Sesshoumaru who was reclining on the couch. He only rolled his eyes lightly, silently proud of his son. That hadn't sounded nearly as rehearsed as he'd expected it to.


End file.
